What I've been looking for
by Senkou-No-Maihime
Summary: Based on Volume 5 of the Light Novel [Yobanashi Deceive] , CONTAINS SPOILER TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE LN.. Takane is baack ! .. What will their reaction if they saw her? (especially Shintaro)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Yay ! Takane's baaaaaack ! .. I hope this time.. Konoha will remember her -_- .. if not then I'll murder Jin ! .. JK. This contains SPOILERS from the Fifth novel ! if you don't want to be spoiled then don't read !.. oh and HaruTaka Feels too .. This is written in Takane's .. :).. i'm sorry if my grammar isn't good.. R&R please..

**Italicized _words _are lyrics 3**

* * *

'" Arrrgh ! I can't believe it ! .. I can't even walk properly ! .. " I complained ..

"That's because you spent 2 years living in a computer.. pfft .. you look like a one year old baby that's still learning how to walk :D " Kano laughed

" Shut Up ! " I got up and tried to walk properly..

Me, Kano, and Seto are on our way back to the hideout ...

I just got my original body back, but after spending two years as Ene in that Computer, I forgot how to walk ! urrgh..

"I was just floating around in an empty space for 2 years you know ! " I said..

" yeah . yeah.. " Kano said

" But guys, I wonder what will their reaction be, when they saw Ene-chan like this ? " Seto asked

" It's. .ne ! " I glared at him

" I bet Shintaro's reaction will be epic.. don't worry Takane-chan just say 'Masteer ~' and he'll believe you " Kano said..

"Shut up ! Shut up ! Shut up ! Shut uuuppp !" I covered my head

" Okay I'll stop..haha.. Maste-I'll stop !. lower your fist ! ! " I lifted my fist, that shuted Kano up

"Heh.. I bet they'll say 'That's Ene-chan ?! ' .. it's such a pain " I said

"By the way, do you think that if he saw you as Takane , he'll finally remember you ?" Kano asked I stopped walking

*SILENCE*

"As if he'll remember.. I already tried my best when I was on Shintaro's phone, but.. he doesn't remember me at all " I said, fighting back the tears..

How could he forget ? .. when I saw him in the road, I thought.. maybe...just maybe .. I can finally tell him those words ... but .. he said he doesn't know who I am .. at all..

"maybe that's because you were Ene at that time, right?.. " Kano said

I was about to say something but Seto interrupted..

"we're here.. are you ready ? Kano ? Ene-chan ? " Seto asked us..

We're already here infront of the hideout..

Am I ready ? .. .. well whatever!

"*sigh* guess we have a lot of explaining to do huh ? " I said as I looked at the door..

They're quiet when we're not around huh?.

"Let's do this ! " Kano said.. we took a deep breath as Seto opened the door at the hideout..

"W-We're back ! " I shouted ..

"Welcome ba-err.. who ? " Momo asked Seto and Kano while pointing at me

As expected , they all looked at us with 'who-the-heck-is-that-girl-in-a-hospital-gown' look.. well, except for Konoha ., maybe he's sleeping already ?

I spotted Shintaro staring at me with a weird and shocked look.

"What ?- *smirk* " I asked

"You ..," he said

"yes? " I said

"You're that girl ?! " He shouted

"What girl ?!" i shouted back

"Onii-chan, you knew her ?" Momo asked

"yeah.. in the cultural festival.." he said

"heeh.. so you remembered .. Shit-naro -_-.." I said

"You're the second year girl that likes gore- ow ! " I punched him at the stomach

"S-shut up ! .. I don't like gore !.. I was sooo pissed at you at that time ! you called me weak ! arrgh .. just remembering it is pissing me off ! -_-" I whined

"err.. I'm sorry, but who is she ? " Hibiya asked Shintaro

"*sigh* I knew it .. " I whisphered

"She's Ene-chan !" Kano blurted out with a grin on his face

"*To Kano* you ! .. *to all of them* yes. he's right, I'm Ene .. " I said

"Ehh !? " They all said..well.. except for Konoha of course.. he's not here..

"If you're Ene, then.. how did you became a human ?" Kido asked I stopped

"I was a human before I became Ene ! " I said

"then, how did you became Ene ? " Kido asked again

" *sigh* guess we have to explain everything, right ? Kano? " I grinned, he was nervous

.. keeping all that to himself sure is tough..

After we explained what happened.. they all fell silent.. especially when Kano explained what really happened to Ayano, and then we apologized to Shintaro for everything..

" and guys ! please don't call me Ene anymore.. It's a pain.. I want to forget that I did that ..ugh... " I shouted

"forget that you abused the word 'Master' infront of the enemy you hated so much ? " Kano teased

" aarrgh ! shut up ! I wanna die ! I wanna die ! I wanna die ! " I covered my ears while shaking my head

"then, Ene-chan - " Momo said but I interrupted her

" I am Enomoto Takane ! ... just call me Takane ! geez ! " I shouted, Still covering my ears..

Then the door of one of the bedrooms opened..

"Oh.. Konoha.. you're finally awake " Kido said

I froze..

**_[Now Playing: Everytime by Britney Spears ]_**

" K-Konoha.." I uttered .. he just stood there.. so innocent..

"Konoha ! " I ran to him and hugged him tightly.. he didn't return the hug though..

but I'm fine this way..

"err. who are you ?" I didn't answer

**_Why are we, strangers when.._**

**_Our love is strong_**

**_Why carry on without me ?_**

**_._**

When I first saw him, in the hospital after Hibiya's accident.. I want to hug him so badly.. but I can't.. because, how can I hug him if I'm trapped inside a cellphone ? .. and when I finally talked to him, He doesn't remember who I am.. It really hurts to think that the person that is so special to you, doesn't remember you at all..

I was crying .. I'm still hugging him tightly..

"I missed ...you... so badly .. why ?! you can't remember me ?! .. wh.y ? *sob* .. " I cried.. Then i let go of him

"I really don't know you.." he said

"it's .. so... unfair ... " i was trying to stop my tears from falling.. but I can't

"Takane-sa-" Momo said but Shintaro stopped her

"Don't ." Shintaro said

**_What have I done ?_**

**_You seem to move on easy_**

_._

"I'm Enomoto Takane ! *sob* your only classmate ! I was always hitting you.. I always yell at you but ..but .. you we're always there for me, even though my attitude is so twisted .. remember me ! dammit ! *sob* Haruka.. " I was punching his chest.. but it seems that he doesn't feel anything..

.

**_I guess I need you baby_**

**_I may have made it rain_**

**_Please forgive me_**

**_My weakness caused you pain_**

**_._**

"haruka- O_O ! " I lifted my head to see his face.. to my surprise he was crying too but the emotion on his face didn't change.. his tears were just falling ..

"K-Konoha ? " I asked

"I remembered something.. There was a girl with black hair that is always irritated and ill tempered, and I was always drawing her but she just- " he stopped..

I dunno what happened but.. Konoha's pink eyes, turned to brown.. just like Haruka's eyes-

"H-Haruka ? " I asked

Please !.. Let him remember !

"Takane ! .. " he hugged me..

"wha?.. you remembered ?! " I asked.. he let me go..

"I didn't forget.. Konoha does.. I was given a strong body in exchange for my memories.. so Konoha doesn't remember or won't remembe r anything.. I was able to took over his body just this once " he explained

"Just once ?! .. is that mean -"

"Yes. this will be the last time He'll remember you a ,. if he does, it's just fragments and I won't be able to talk to you anymore :)" He said

"Haruka .. I'm sorry ! at that time ., I was being selfish and I didn't notice your condition-" I said ..he hugged me again..

"It's okay .. Takane... well. I have to go.,"

"What ?! .. Wait !" I shouted

I have to say it.. Those words didn't reach him last time .. so this time definitely !

"Haruka, I love you"

"I love you too, Takane "


	2. Authour's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**For those who are looking for the Light Novel of KagePro .. the link is on my profile desu**_

_**I'm not the one who translated those :D**_


End file.
